Realms of Onlovile (franchise)
"Earth-718514" |alias = SpellCast universe |location = Realms of Onlovile Locations |inhabitant = Notable Characters |status = Active |creator = Trailblazer101 |owner = Trailblazer101 |based on = |original work = SpellCast |developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = Trail Blazer Studios |publisher = |duration = April 2021 - present |film = Main Films: SpellCast SpellCast: Forgotten World SpellCast: The Cured One Spin-off Films: SpellBooked Green Life |short film = |tv series = Secrets of Onlovile |web series = |video game = |app = |book = |comic = }} The Realms of Onlovile franchise, also known as the SpellCast universe, is a media franchise and series of animated urban fantasy adventure films created by Trailblazer101. The series is centered on the character Aristocles as he and his friends Xalvador, Aife, and Alina seek to uncover the banished magic from Onlovile to restore the Realms of Onlovile to its former glory as they face villainous forces including Mamnun and Agris who seek to keep the Realms in a technologically advanced state opposing the magic. Other forces that seek to preserve the magic such as Navitas, Dr. Chimico, and Spero are centered on in the spin-offs of the franchise where they face other antagonists such as Novo that oppose them. Each film in the franchise is directed, written, produced, and composed by Trail, and are developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios, while Trail serves as the showrunner and composer of the franchise's TV series which is also distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. The franchise exists in a mystical world consisting of different realms that feature unique constructs, locations, and beings with a revolutionary story that spans across much different time periods. Mamnun, the dark protector of the Realms' magic, has appeared the most out of any other character in the franchise, appearing in all three films. The universe in which the franchise exists in is designated as "Earth-132519", while an alternate dystopian universe is designated as "Earth-718514". The franchise will begin with the release of SpellCast in April of 2021, and will continue with that film's sequel SpellCast: Forgotten World, which will be released in April of 2024, and conclude with another sequel SpellCast: The Cursed One, which will be released in April of 2027, and are centered on Aristocles, while the franchise also includes the spin-off films SpellBooked and Green Life, which will be released in June of 2023 and June of 2026, respectively, and are set in the early decades of the dark Realms and the alternate dystopian universe, and are centered on wretched creatures and Navitas, respectively. A spin-off prequel TV series Secrets of Onlovile set before the events of SpellCast and is centered on Onlovile will premiere in August of 2024 on The LMMCU. Content Films SpellCast After being shunned from his home realm for pursuing the long-forgotten mystical ways of life, a lonely teenage elf Aristocles ( ) sets out on a journey throughout the mystic Realms of Onlovile with his dwarf friend Xalvador ( ) in search of the ancient Cobalt Scepter, seeking to use it to restore the banished magic to their world and reverse a long-lasting curse. Along the way, Aristocles and Xalvador find new friends and hope as they fight against the wicked sorcerer Mamnun ( ), while uniting the realms and discovering buried secrets of their mystic past throughout their adventures. SpellCast is a 2021 animated urban fantasy adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is the first film installment in the Realms of Onlovile franchise and will be released in April of 2021. SpellBooked The film will explore the dark areas of the Realms of Onlovile and what wretched creatures Onlovile cast away from the Realms over his fears of them. SpellBooked is a 2023 animated dark fantasy horror film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is a spin-off of SpellCast and the second film installment in the Realms of Onlovile franchise and will be released in June of 2023. SpellCast: Forgotten World The film will be set a few years after the events of SpellCast and will center on the Realms of Onlovile coming to ruins as a long-forgotten cursed artifact is rediscovered by a dark hunter who seeks to use it to bring the rise of a dreaded destroyer of worlds dragon. SpellCast: Forgotten World is a 2024 animated urban fantasy adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is the sequel to SpellCast and the third film installment in the Realms of Onlovile franchise and will be released in April of 2024. Green Life The film will be set in an alternate dystopian Sprite Realm that exists in the Realms of Onlovile and will center on a young boy and his old scientist friend as they go on a vast journey to rediscover the lost magic that once fuelled the mystic realms so they can use it in an attempt to save the young boy's dying friend. Green Life is a 2026 animated science fiction urban fantasy dystopian adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is a spin-off of SpellCast and the fourth film installment in the Realms of Onlovile franchise, and will be released in June of 2026. SpellCast: The Cursed One The film will center on the heroes as they come together following the events of SpellCast: Forgotten World in an attempt to make the Realms whole again while an ancient curse from the early days of the Realms is reawakened and sets forth to end all magic users. SpellCast: The Cursed One is a 2027 animated urban fantasy adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is the sequel to SpellCast and SpellCast: Forgotten World, and the fifth and final film installment in the Realms of Onlovile franchise and will be released in April of 2027. TV Series Secrets of Onlovile The series will be set many years before the events of SpellCast and will center on the early decades of the Realms of Onlovile and how the ancient magic of them became banished, and follow Onlovile's journey from the creation to the clash with the mystic haters up until his mysterious disappearance and the struggles he faced along the way. Secrets of Onlovile is a 2024 animated urban fantasy adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. The series will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is the first TV series installment in the Realms of Onlovile franchise and a spin-off of/prequel to SpellCast, and will premiere in August of 2024 on The LMMCU. Notable Characters Characters that have appeared prominently in the franchise and have a check mark (✔) in the orange shaded columns for the films or TV series they appear in, and have an x mark (❌) in the blue columns for the films or TV series they don't appear in. Some characters appear in cameos in some of the films. These are not noted in the table. Trivia * The franchise is influenced by the , , , , and for its concepts, style, settings, characters, and storylines. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:Realms of Onlovile (franchise) Category:SpellCast Category:SpellBooked Category:SpellCast: Forgotten World Category:Secrets of Onlovile Category:Green Life Category:SpellCast: The Cursed One Category:Franchises Category:Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated films Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Dark fantasy Category:Horror Category:TV shows Category:TV Shows Category:April Category:2021 Category:June Category:2023 Category:August Category:2024 Category:2026 Category:2017 Category:Realms of Onlovile